(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling fan assembly, and more particularly, to a cooling fan assembly that prevents damage caused by a fire on a motor.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cooling fan that rotates a blade to circulate air into a radiator and that cools an engine is installed at a front of an engine compartment of a vehicle. Additionally, when a coolant circulates in the radiator, the cooling fan suctions air to improve a cooling effect and prevents over-heating of an exhaust manifold. Examples of the above-mentioned cooling fan include a cooling fan driven by a pulley installed at a water pump shaft (e.g., a water pump) and a cooling fan installed at a position separated from the engine and driven by an electric motor. In particular, an electric motor type of cooling fan uses a motor for rotating the blade.
The motor is typically coupled to a fan shroud disposed on the radiator to improve cooling efficiency of a fan by supporting a flow of air. However, when the blade remains in a static position and is fixed due to foreign materials deposited or a freezing occurring between the blade and the fan shroud even though power is applied to the motor, subsequent damage caused by a fire on the motor may occur.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.